


For What It's Worth

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [115]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: angsty, minor drug use mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Racer was so strong for everybody, but right now he needed to borrow Jack’s strength, he needed to be the one being taken care of.  So Jack just held him, giving him the comfort he needed and trying to ease the pain that had built up over the years.





	For What It's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Parenthood.

Jack watched with careful eyes as Racer did a pretty good job of slipping out unnoticed, the only reason Jack saw was because he had been worried about the younger boy since he returned to the Boarding House.

“You okay?” Crutchie asked, noticing Jack’s distraction.

“Yeah,” Jack nodded, “I’m gonna step outside for a minute.”

“He’ll be okay.” Crutchie tried to assure his worried leader.

“I know,” Jack shot the red head a grin, “I’ll make sure of it.”

It wasn’t that hard to find Racer, leaning against the top rung on the highest part of the fire escape, facing Brooklyn.

“You wanna share with the class?” Jack asked, voice soft as he joined him.

“Not particularly.” Racer replied, sighing as Jack settled against the railing next to him. They stood in silence for a while before Racer got that Jack was not going to be leaving. Pointedly not looking at Jack, he said, “Do you ever feel completely alone? Like you could disappear off the face of the earth and no one would notice or care?”

“Racer,” Jack looked over at him, “you’re the glue that keeps us together.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Racer shot back. Taking a deep breath, he said, “I saw my mom today. I spot by once a month, sneak in, leave a little extra money on the counter. She was so out of it that she had no idea who I was. My dad always kept her drugged up, opium, when I was younger. If she was out of it, she couldn’t work to make her own money and she couldn’t leave him. I guess he upped the dose after I left. I didn’t stick around long enough for him to show up. I got my papes sold and just hid out in the stables at Sheepshead. I didn’t need anyone, much less Spot, to see that part of me. I don’t want him to see me weak. He wouldn’t like me like that.”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He’d like you no matter what you did.” Jack said the words even though he knew that Racer wasn’t really hearing them.

“My whole life I have only had myself to rely on. I did what I needed to do to survive. I’ve never needed anyone to watch out for me. I fought my own battles. I never needed anyone and I still don’t.” Racer’s eyes held the defiant fire that Jack was so used to, but they also shone with unshed tears, “But seeing the blank look on my mother’s face when she saw me...I didn’t even leave the usual twenty-five cents. I just ran. There was nothing left of her anymore.”

“I don’t know what to say to that.” Jack replied honestly, “There’s nothing I can say to make that pain go away. But, for what it’s worth, you have me. I’m not going anywhere. And I’m really sorry, but that’s gonna have to be enough, okay?”

Racer blinked back tears and he turned into Jack, letting the older boy comfort him. As the blond broke down, Jack blinked back his own tears. Racer was so strong for everybody, but right now he needed to borrow Jack’s strength, he needed to be the one being taken care of. So Jack just held him, giving him the comfort he needed and trying to ease the pain that had built up over the years.

“I have you.” Jack whispered into the younger boy’s hair, “I will always have you.”


End file.
